Angel
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: "Why? Why hadn't the well worked properly this time?" Kagome was at a loss on what to say to answer those questions. Stuck in a past greatly different than that of which she is used to, being accused of witchcraft and the threat of hanging or burning, she was left unsure of what she was to do, especially since reasoning had flown right out the window.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: "Why? Why hadn't the well worked properly this time?" Kagome was at a loss on what to say to answer those questions. Stuck in a past greatly different than that of which she is used to, being accused of witchcraft and the threat of hanging or burning, she was left unsure of what she was to do, especially since reasoning had flown right out the window._**

 _Pairing: Will Turner x Kagome. [Slight] Jack Sparrow x Kagome. [Hinted] Inuyasha x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We don't own IY of PotC. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

" _ **I'm in love with an angel who's afraid of the light. Her halo is broken, but there's fight in her eyes. Walls are built to keep us safe until they're crashing down. Worlds apart we were the same until you hit the ground. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak, maybe I'm blinded by what I see. You wanted a soldier, but it wasn't me, 'cause I could never set you free. So, fly on your own. It's time I let you go… Go."- Theory of a Deadman: Angel.**_

* * *

Shuffling from foot to foot, Kagome dragged herself towards the well house. The bag on her shoulders was heavier than usual, filled with promised goodies for Shippo and Rin, as well as an extra supply of raman to bribe Inuyasha into forgetting the fact she was meant to be back yesterday.

She closed the door to the well house behind her and paused, setting her palms on the old wood. She ran her fingers along the insides only to quickly pull her hand back. Red seeped through several small cuts. Kagome furrowed her brows. Odd how that had just now happened, opposed to the millions of other times she had done it.

Instead of backtracking back inside, Kagome ripped a small bit of her old blue button up and wrapped it as a makeshift bandage. She'd have Kaede do a better job when she got back at the village. She threw her legs over the lip of the well and sat there for a minute, silently checking things off her mental checklist to be sure she had everything.

Once she had decided that she did, Kagome shoved herself off of where she was perched and fell into the familiar dark of the well. Opposed to the normal blue color that would greet her, Kagome frowned when a deep red enveloped her and spread through the inside of the well.

She landed at the bottom, and found something else to be wrong with the well. Where as it usually rather dry at the bottom, Kagome found herself standing in a small pool of water that went up to her calf, soaking the bottom of her long skirt, and along the sides were no vines as there usually was.

Kagome grumbled silently to herself as she attempted to climb out of the well. She looked around for a moment before finally spotting a old rope attached to a beaten up bucket. By the looks of it, no one used this well anymore. She curled her hand around the rope, her bag being left behind, and she climbed up the rope.

She got to the top of the well and threw her body over the edge and onto soft grass. Eyes closed, she stood up and her mouth went dry.

She was not in the Feudal Era, nor was she even in Japan anymore. Not even the right country, while she was at it.

She turned back towards the well, giving it a hard glare. "Why?" She whispered to herself, "why hadn't the well worked properly? What caused it to act differently?" Kagome had no answer to those questions and crossed her arms. She turned and tapped her foot as she thought over her next choice of action.

By all means she could try and find someone to tell her where and when she was, seeing as there was no telling where she would end up if she retreated back into the well. The only thing that really stopped her was recalling how everything had went back on her first day in Feudal Japan. She wasn't exactly crazy for a rerun of that right this moment.

Kagome closed her eyes and finally relented. There was no point in standing here all day, was there? Her best shot was to find someone who wouldn't think her crazy if she asked for the right year.

* * *

Panda: Not really much to this, I'm afraid. Just a boring beginning.  
Penguin: Thanks for reading, and we'll be sure to update soon. Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: "Why? Why hadn't the well worked properly this time?" Kagome was at a loss on what to say to answer those questions. Stuck in a past greatly different than that of which she is used to, being accused of witchcraft and the threat of hanging or burning, she was left unsure of what she was to do, especially since reasoning had flown right out the window._**

 _Pairing: Will Turner x Kagome. [Slight] Jack Sparrow x Kagome. [Hinted] Inuyasha x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We don't own IY of PotC. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

" _ **I'm in love with an angel who's afraid of the light. Her halo is broken, but there's fight in her eyes. Walls are built to keep us safe until they're crashing down. Worlds apart we were the same until you hit the ground. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak, maybe I'm blinded by what I see. You wanted a soldier, but it wasn't me, 'cause I could never set you free. So, fly on your own. It's time I let you go… Go."- Theory of a Deadman: Angel.**_

* * *

A large part of her was rather thankful for adopting a change of clothes from her old middle school uniform. Aside from the fact of it not properly fitting after three years of traveling to the past, it had always managed to snatch the attention of everyone and anyone. Her long skirt, falling to her ankles, and button up shirt was both comfortable and didn't draw all that much attention from the civilians of the town she was in.

Kagome came to a halt for a second and glanced down at her failed bandage upon her hand. Her thoughts returned to the well and her heart clenched in sadness. Would she return ever? Or was this the well's way of telling her that it was time to move on from the Feudal Era? She wasn't needed there anymore, true, as the jewel had been completed, but the well had never sealed up.

She missed the familiar faces of her friends, and was starting to fear she would never see them, or her family back at the shrine, again. If she couldn't ever return, she hoped they would understand that this wasn't her doing.

Kagome blinked back tears and tightened her hand into a trembling fist. She wouldn't cry, not now. She shook her head, trying her best to clear her cluttered mind as she took another step forward.

She was knocked off balance when someone walked into going the opposite way. Kagome tumbled to the ground before she could catch herself. She threw her hands out to try and prevent getting hurt too badly, and the wound on her hand reopened at meeting the ground. A wince came from her as she hit the ground with all her weight and rubbed her rear end, hoping it wouldn't bruise because of her fall.

"I'm sorry."

Having learned the language while in high school, Kagome looked up to spot a hand offered to her to help her back up to her feet. She gave the man a little smile and shook her head, taking his hand with her own. "I'm alright." She assured him.

"Your hand is hurt." He noticed the red peeking through the makeshift bandage wrapped around the hand he held in his. "Allow me to help."

Kagome shook her head, "I hurt it before you ran into me. Don't worry about it."

"But it reopened because you hit the ground." He argued. "I insist, too."

Kagome looked up at him and met his brown eyes with her blue ones. She relented and nodded. "If you insist, then I appreciate the help." She followed behind him as he led her to a building not far off. "I'm Kagome, by the way. What's your name?"

"Will Turner." He tugged her into the building where he worked.

Kagome took a look around and immediately concluded they were in a Blacksmith workshop. She sat down on a chair and pulled the dirty cloth from her hand. "Are you a Blacksmith?"

"I am," he answered, coming back with a piece of white fabric and a clean, damp rag. He took her smaller hand in his and wiped the dried and fresh blood from her palm. "Are you a traveler?"

Kagome jumped at his question and nodded her head. "Er, yeah, a traveler. I've been on the road for so long that I don't know where I am or really what year it is."

She heard him laugh under his breath at that. "You're in Port Royal, 1738 is the year." He supplied her with a good enough answer. "You travel alone?"

"Often, yes." She whispered, "I was hoping to head home back to where I belong, but unpredictability seems to be a constant in my life." Kagome met his eyes again and giggled under her breath, "that and just no sense of direction."

"Then it's no wonder you didn't know where you were." He laughed along with her and tied the bandage around her palm. "It's hard to get by with no direction."

"Good thing for intuition." She sighed, "and nice men willing to help a lost lady."

He pulled the bandage tight one last time and stood back up. "I have to run an errand really quick," he grabbed something from a counter and looked at her. "You're able to stay and rest a while if you want. I won't take long."

Kagome smiled thankfully and nodded. "I might accept that offer, if only for a little while."  
Until she figured out where she would go, that is. She watched as he left, and looked over her shoulder, noticing the outcold elder man sleeping soundly in a chair. She honestly doubted if he would ever wake, not believing him to even be alive until he snored loudly.

Kagome stood up and stretched high into the air, groaning a bit as she did. Setting her arms back at her sides, she took to walking around the shop in curiosity of what was there.

Several swords and other handmade things met her eyes. She picked up one of the swords, running her fingers along the blade of it. It amazed her at the express care put into the work of it. She put it down a few minutes later so she wouldn't drop it.

His, Will's, work greatly differed from that of Totosai's, and, while his was made of only metal, Will's blacksmith craftsmanship was almost as good as the old demon's own.

The door opened and was slammed shut, causing Kagome to jump a bit. She hid herself behind a wall of boxes and watched as the unfamiliar face looked around the shop. She could see the cuffs and chains bound to his hands, and at once knew he hadn't been set a free man.

She took a blade and approached him.

"May I help you?" She asked, hiding the sword behind her back. "Honestly, I don't think I can, but I'm interested in knowing why you are running about in handcuffs."

"I have done no wrong," he held up his cuffed hands, "but if you want to help, you could get these off of me, lass."

"I don't want to do that." Kagome looked at him with a blank stare. "I would like for you to leave before something bad happens, though."

"I'll leave when I'm free." He shook his cuffs to emphasise his point. "Free me and I'll be gone."

"I don't believe you." She responded, "you're in handcuffs for a reason, so therefore I can tell you are a criminal by this town's standards. And if you are a criminal, then I can get in trouble and be labeled as your accomplice for freeing you, and I don't want that."

"Then I'll free myself." He sauntered by her and grabbed one of the blacksmith's tools, hitting his chains with it.

"You are aware that if you free yourself here, you'll have to deal with me."

"I'm not worried about that." He spoke over the pounding of the metal. "Cute though." He pointed towards her with a smile and a laugh, giving up on trying to use a hammer to break them.

"You are aware I don't have an issue hitting you with that hammer, right?" Kagome turned towards him, "however it's funny watching you fail."

" _Neh neh neh_." He called back to her, "it's funny that you think you're intimidating."

Kagome glared at him and before it melted off her face at watching him lift a poker out of a heated fire. She stepped back, not liking it in his hands, and watched as he pressed it to a mule. Some device started as the animal moved and a loud snap was heard as the chains broke.

"And, just like that, darlin," he looked at her with a smile, "I'm off!"

There was a sound of someone outside the door and Kagome smiled back. "Ooh, looks like you're not, though, huh?" The sword she held hit the ground when he wrapped an arm around her chest, pulling her close to him.

"Then I suppose you can be useful to me, huh?"

"I hope you get stabbed in the foot." She growled as he picked up the sword she once held and tugged her back into the back of the building with him.

"Now that's mean." He shook his head and moved his hand to her mouth right as the door opened. "Not a word out of your mouth."

Kagome glared at him and kicked him as hard as she could, watching in amusement as he tried to keep his mouth shut, too. She turned her attention away from him and saw as Will looked around the shop. He calmed down the still moving mule and silence filled the shop.

"I guess she left already." He commented to himself at seeing no sight of the girl previously left here before noticing the hat and other items that hadn't been there before. He walked towards them, about to pick the hat up, when a sword being aimed at him stopped him. Will looked up and was greeted to the sight of Kagome standing held hostage by the pirate the entire town was hunting for.

"I believe I'll take what's mine and leave." He told Will, "and you get this rather volatile belle in exchange." He nodded towards Kagome, who glared at him with a look that swore revenge. "In fact, here, catch!"

Will threw his arms out to catch Kagome when she was shoved at him, as the thrower grabbed his hat and belts.

"Are you alright?" Will grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and helped her up, "he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kagome nodded and brushed her hair back. "I'm fine, but he won't be in a few seconds." She weaved past Will before he could prevent her from doing so and ran up to the man who had previously held her captive, snatching him by his arm. She turned him around and punched him on his cheek, knocking him to the ground. "How's that for mean?" She snapped at him.

"Well, not as mean as hoping for me to be stabbed in the foot." He responded from the ground and picked himself up. He set the blade to her neck and pushed her back a few steps. "But, I should be leaving now, and I will be on my way."

Will took a sword from one of many on a rack and aimed it at the man trying to leave. He looked at Will with a pointed stare.

"Do you really think it wise to cross blades with a pirate, boy?"

Will pushed Kagome out of the reach of the man across from them and only stood more firmly. "You threatened her."

"I wouldn't say threatened," he held his free hand up, "more like used her briefly for an upper hand while holding her captive." He motioned towards her, "if anything, she threatened me."

"I don't care." Will narrowed his eyes at his opponent, "I cannot and won't allow you to just leave."

He slid his blade against Will's.

"Then I suppose you have yourself a fight."

* * *

Panda: And we'll end this here. I want to go to sleep, but I also wanted to get this posted before going to bed.  
Penguin: The year was just guessed. We couldn't find a constant, only a range so we estimated. We hope you enjoyed, and feedback is greatly appreciated! Until next time.


End file.
